Lessons Best Learned the Hard Way
by helloimkim
Summary: Based on the Klaroline scene in 4x13 and after.
1. And Now Im Lying on the Cold Hard Ground

**A/N:**

**Klaroline.**

**One-shot? Inspired by 4x13. **

**Mostly the same, but more detail and thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR THE LINES, WHICH SOME OF THEM I TOOK FROM THE 4x13 SIMPLY SO IT WOULD FLOW BETTER.**

* * *

I laid on the floor and watched in desperation as Tyler walked away. He left me, Caroline Forbes, with Klaus… all by myself. But I have to trust him, Klaus is in love with me, he'll heal me…hopefully. I resisted the urge to sob into my hands as the cold hardwood dug into my shoulders, making the bite that _he_ gave me throb in pain. I felt Klaus' eyes on me as I stared pitifully at the wall for a moment, before looking back up and staring into his eyes sadly.

"Nothing personal, love. If I cure you, that means victory for him." His face was emotionless and I felt a sob rip through my chest, and I let it out. Emotion swam briefly in his eyes. "Don't worry, it won't be long now."

I looked away slowly to stare up at the ceiling, my breath shaky.

_Would he really let me die? Is he that stubborn? And people say I'm a narcissist. _I wondered bleakly, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

I prayed to whoever was listening. _Please let him heal me. Let the goodness in him show. I don't want to die. Please! _

A tear drifted down my cheek and I heard it hit the floor with a silent plop. I let loose the waterfall of tears and they drenched the ground.

"Don't cry, Caroline, it won't do you any good." Klaus whispered and he walked over to sit on the couch. I ignored him and continued to cry softly, wincing when the tears would run over my wound.

After sobbing my eyes out for a good five minutes, I sighed softly to myself and let my eyes drift shut. I ended up falling asleep after a few moments, giving into the pain and darkness.

I felt my body be picked up as I drifted in and out of sleep. Klaus-I assume- carried me gently across the room and I felt my body set against a soft object and I realized it was the couch.

_"You have no idea how much I want to save you Caroline. Please hold on. Don't die."_ A voice met my ears, and I wasn't sure if it was Klaus' or just a hallucination.

I remember the hallucinations and craziness Rose experienced when she got bitten. I was slightly glad that I wasn't going crazy like she was…

My subconscious drifted off again and I fell back into a deep sleep.

I woke what seemed like seconds later- when it was probably an hour or more- on Elena's couch, feeling much worse then I did earlier. My shoulder was throbbing and I felt like my lungs were on fire. I could feel the bite's effects on my body. Numb legs, migraine, muddled brain; the list of symptoms went on and on. I finally realized Klaus was standing a few feet away, staring at me as I cleared the cobwebs out of my head. I took a painful breath in and looked at him.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." I rasped, my voice hoarse from lack of use. He looked away immediately.

"Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." He was leaning against the doorframe, as close to the barrier that Bonnie had set up as possible. He seemed to refuse to look at me, simply staring into space.

"How could you do this to him? To his mom- to me?" I finally murmured again, my voice was hoarse and my breathing was weak. I knew I had minutes left.

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." He had simply brushed away my question with a shrug of his shoulders. I could see that he was trying his best to be aloof and not show me that he cared. Maybe it would help him not be so guilty when I…died.

"I don't believe you." I pressed him for an answer again, my eyes not leaving his face.

"Fine. Maybe because I'm pure evil and I just can't help myself." I knew it was an excuse as soon as he said _evil_. He was bad, yes, but I didn't truly believe he was _evil_.

"No…" I said thoughtfully. "It's because you were hurt…" he was silent for a moment, but his head slowly turned to face me. "Which means there is a part of you that is _human_." He was so skilled at keeping his expression neutral.

_'Years of practice.'_ A voice inside my head reminded me.

He continued to stare at me, a mixture of pity and curiosity. I took another weak breath and he walked towards me. He stopped by my head and sat down on the coffee table, looking confused. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it … and because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the _horrible_ things that you have done." I coughed weakly, my vision blurring for a moment.

"But you cant… can you?" his eyes were hard and they seemed to be staring directly at my heart. After a moment of silence, I spoke.

"I know that you're in love with me" his eyes widened for a split second at my words. "And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." I smiled weakly, my eyes sparkling.

Tears pooled in Klaus' eyes and I gazed at him with a sad expression. He squinted his eyes and looked away for a moment, obviously trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath, still not meeting my eyes.

"You're hallucinating." he insisted.

I coughed weakly and murmured, "I guess I'll never know…"

I whimpered and felt pain shoot through me, more intense then before. I had probably only moments left.

"Caroline?" I heard him call my name, and through the pain I saw him stare at me in worry. His eyes widened as I groaned again, coughing.

"Caroline!?" he exclaimed again and my eyes drifted shut. I took a deep, slow, and weak breath and almost gave up. I vaguely heard him sniffle and sigh a moment later.

_Was he crying…for me? Klaus was…crying?_ I gasped in my mind, wondering if I was just hallucinating like he had suggested.

The sound of him getting up met my almost completely dead ears and I felt his hand behind my neck as he picked me up. My body dropped lifelessly against a hard muscular chest and I heard him gasp softly. The smell of blood hit my nose and I groaned in pain, my heart barely holding on. A second later, his wrist was pressed against my lips. My mouth wouldn't respond at first, but I screamed at my brain and it responded seconds later. I lapped at the blood and felt my body reawaken slowly as the cure flowed through my veins. He stroked my hair softly, and I got soon I got enough strength to bring my hands up and hold his arm against my mouth. I continued to suck the cure from him, relishing in the taste. I whimpered as the bite slowly healed itself and continued to drink. He was still stroking my hair- almost lovingly- and I felt his chin rest against my head.

_He saved me. He loves me enough to save me._ I finally realized as I continued to drink.

He pulled his arm away a minute later, but didn't move. He simply just wrapped his arm around me protectively and stroked my hair. He was being so gentle and soothing, I could have sworn it wasn't Klaus. I felt my consciousness drift away slowly, and I gave into it, sleep overcoming me again.

**Klaus' POV**

I stared at the sleeping beauty in my arms. I had just healed her, even though I promised myself and practically swore to Tyler-damn him- that I wouldn't. Caroline understood me, saw past my 'I'm a big bad, evil hybrid without emotions and I won't hesitate to rip out your heart' act. I was so surprised she allowed me to hold her like this, just stroking her hair softly. I gazed down at her face as best as I could, memorizing her angelic features. A strand of her long blond hair fell onto her cheek and I tucked it behind her ear. A beautiful smile appeared and she shifted in her sleep, turning her head so her cheek was against my chest. I almost gasped but didn't. I simply continued to stroke her soft hair, glad that this beauty could see past the beast in me. I craned my neck and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. A genuine smile, not my normal wolfish grin, appeared on my face as I looked at her. Her skin had its healthy glow back. I smiled some more, glad that she was healing. I felt actual tiredness from my blood loss hit my body and I rested my head against the back of the couch, closing my eyes. I wrapped my other arm around her loosely.

_'Maybe it isn't so bad acting human every once in a while.'_ a voice deep inside me whispered, right before I drifted off.

**Caroline's POV**

Sometime during my sleep, I felt another lips on my forehead and another arm snake around my waist. Part of my sleeping self knew it was Klaus, and I smiled.

_What? No! I love Tyler! I can't be falling for... Klaus! No!_

I drifted back into a deeper sleep, my subconscious shutting off for the time being.

Warm sunlight on my face woke me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I no longer had any pain. I felt as good as new. Last night rushed back and hit me like a freight train. I turned my head slowly and stared up into Klaus' blue green eyes. He was looking at me, almost nervously. We were both half sitting, half lying on the couch, my head against his chest. I gazed into his astonishing blue green eyes and gasped softly at the emotion in them, blinking and looking down.

"Good morning Caroline." He whispered, and I felt his lips brush against my forehead.

My heart skipped a beat and I realized that he had saved my life, and cried for me.

_The hybrid was on the road to recovery. _A smile played over my lips.


	2. I Knew U Were Trouble When You Walked In

**A/N:**

**Klaroline**

**Originally a one-shot, but it might be longer now.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**R & R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LINES/CHARACTERS IN THIS**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

We laid there together for a few moments more in the silence, me simply lying against his chest, processing what had happened last night.

_What are you doing Caroline? Laying in another man's arms?!_ A voice asked me from the back of my brain. _This isn't Tyler! Do you not love him anymore? Could you do that to him? Be with the man he hates the most?_

Tyler's beautiful face popped into my mind and I immediately tried to get up, but Klaus' grip tightened around me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he let go seconds later, just realizing what he had done. I got up slowly, my legs trembling. I felt…surprisingly… good. I walked slowly around the coffee table to the barrier. But as I got closer, I felt a quick breeze and Klaus appeared in front of me, stopping me from leaving the room.

I looked right into his eyes. "Thank you." I gave him a small smile and tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Klaus…" I said warily, turning my head to the side and letting out an irritated sigh.

"Wait, Caroline." He said, and I got chills the way my name rolled off his tongue, just tinted with that British accent of his.  
His gaze was intense and emotion was rushing through his eyes. He started to speak but I shook my head. "I can't right now. I need time to think. Please let me by."

He narrowed his eyes but stepped to the side. I quickly blurred through to Elena's kitchen and opened a blood bag she kept in her fridge. I felt rude drinking what he couldn't have, so I turned my back to him and devoured it in one gulp.

"Care to share, love?" he called and I turned around. He was leaning against the doorframe much like he was last night, just staring at me. His eyes were hungry and I got the chills, for I did not know if the hunger was for the blood… or me.

I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a mini box of cereal.

"No blood for you, doctor's orders." I threw the box into the other room. "Sorry."

He scowled for a moment before picking the box off the floor and opening it.

"Caroline…" he started again, my name giving me chills. I shook my head and ran out of the room like a scared-y cat.

I didn't have any way of getting home, and I was feeling much too lazy to run or walk, so I dug into my pocket for my cell phone. My pockets were empty.

I was sure it was there earlier! I thought in confusion.

I growled and whirled back around to see Klaus standing at the front window, with a cell phone in his hand.

_My cell phone._

His wolfish grin was back and he was dangling the thing at me. Taunting me, daring me, to come back inside.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"How old are we, two?" I said in a normal voice.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Try 1,025, love."

I gaped at him and his smirk grew.

"I am fully aware of how to operate cell phones, too." He fiddled with my phone, and scowled when he realized he needed my password.

I laughed and turned around and made my way down Elena's stairs and onto the sidewalk.

Guess I'd have to walk.

I started down the road in the direction of Tyler's house. He lived about five minutes away from Elena's in the car, so it'd take me about twenty to get there…

If I was human.

I looked around warily and then took off in a blur. Houses and streets passed me by quickly, and I found myself at Tyler's house in three minutes instead of 5-20 minutes.

I ran up his driveway and opened the door. He was pacing back and forth in the living room, a drink in his hand.

"Tyler." I said softly and his head whipped around to look at me.

His eyes widened in surprise and he appeared in front of me a moment later, staring at me, checking for injury.

"He healed me." I whispered and a smile broke over his face and he hugged me tightly for a moment, before pulling away.

"Gosh, you reek like him!" he scrunched up his nose and looked at me.

I looked down sheepishly. "Oh."

I told Tyler how Klaus gave me his blood, but left out the part where I slept in _his _arms- like a baby- all night long.

We were sitting on his couch and he stared at me curiously. "Where's your cell phone? You could have just called and I would have picked you up."  
"Klaus has it…" I mumbled, and his eyes widened. "But it has a password on it."

A grim look spread over his face. "Your password is a good thing, but you do realize we have to get it from him right?"

I met his eyes and sighed. "Do we really? I mean it's locked, he can't cause that much harm…can he?"

A thoughtful expression appeared on his face and it changed to a smirk a moment later.

"Stay quiet." Was all he told me before running off to his room.

I listened for Tyler's voice and heard it a few moments later.

"Caroline?" he asked and I quickly ran to Tyler's room. He saw me at the door and pointed to his phone. I nodded once and pressed a finger to my lips.

"What did you do to her Klaus?" Tyler demanded.

"_What do you mean what did I do to her? I did what __you__ wanted." _Klaus snapped back on the other line.

"I can't find her anywhere!" desperation crept into Tyler's voice and I was a bit surprised at this.

"_What do you mean you can't find her? She left here about five minutes ago and took off running towards your house!" _Klaus' voice seemed tinged with sadness and I felt my heart tug.

"Well she's not here, and she's not at her house!"

"_Well go look for her you fool!" _I heard him roar and Tyler exclaimed.

"I think I just heard the front door open!"

I realized what he was doing and I ran downstairs and slammed the front door with a boom, but it opened back up and hit me in the back of the head.

"OW!" I shrieked and fell forwards.

"Caroline!" he screamed and I turned around to see Klaus standing there, a smirk evident on his face.

"Oh yes, I wonder where she is?" he said sarcastically as he tried to come inside, but he couldn't. He looked at the threshold. "Your mother and father are dead. No one living is here!"

A maid walked forward. "Hi." She smiled, obviously compelled, and I winced.

Tyler compelled this lady to live here? To be his maid?! What the…?

I glared at the lady, and then to Tyler. "What the hell?"

He shrugged and I looked back to Klaus who was looking at the girl with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

I flashed in front of the girl and compelled her. "Go hide in the closet upstairs and don't come down or speak to anyone other than Tyler or I."

She nodded and robotically walked up the stairs. I couldn't have Klaus compelling her to let him in!

"She obviously isn't here! Caroline! Come out wherever you are, love!" Klaus' voice was sarcastic still as he stared at me with emotion swirling through his amazing eyes.

I bit my lip and looked at Tyler.

"Go away." He snarled and pushed the door shut.


	3. You Said I Could Be Saved, Now Save Me!

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! I never even expected to get any favorites or follows! [I'm sad though because I had to delete the other story and I'm hoping those of you who liked/favorited the one before the re-upload will find/have found it!]**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"I can still hear you, love!" Klaus called to us and I turned to Tyler.

"Maybe I should go see what he wants," I whispered in his ear.

Tyler looked at me like I was crazy…maybe I was. "Are you kidding me? The guy kills my mom and bit you, and you still want to go out there?!"

I heard Klaus chuckle and I nodded.

"No! Caroline! You can't!" he grabbed my arm roughly and I growled.

"Let me go Tyler!" I snapped.

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and marched to the front door, throwing it open.

Klaus was nowhere to be seen. I looked back at Tyler, who looked extremely aggravated, and I ran outside in a blur, stopping at the end of his driveway.

"Here I am Klaus! You want to talk? Let's talk!" I called to him, wherever he was.

He appeared in front of me with his wolfish grin on his face. "Hello Caroline, love."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed at him. "What do you want?"

His grin widened and he ran towards me, scooping me up in his arms in a blur. We passed by houses, people, and cars, jumped over a few fences; and then finally stopped, appearing a moment later at his house, in his living room.

"You said you couldn't forget all of the horrible things I've done? Well, here's your chance to prevent something else horrible from happening." He fell backwards, plopping onto his leather couch. I stayed standing a few feet away from him. I stared at him, raising my eyebrow again and placing a hand on my hip.

"I shouldn't have to _persuade_ you to do something right!" I gave him a, '_what the hell?' _look and shook my head in disbelief.

He motioned to the couch across from him and I sat down reluctantly.

"Well, I need some persuading done because your best friend and her brother killed Kol and the little Bennett witch trapped me in the damn house. And it's taking every ounce of energy I have to stop myself from going to the damned island right now and ripping all of their heads off." He chuckled at my expression, which was one of fear, and continued. "So, love, go right ahead and work your magic. Tell me why I shouldn't do just that. You said I could be saved, now save me from myself." He flashed me a smile and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_What the hell was I going to say? That its wrong? Doesn't he already know that? I was so beyond screwed it wasn't even funny. _I thought in desperation.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not going to say some bull crap about how life is short because its not for us. That won't help you. Don't kill them because YOU don't want to take another life. Elena is my best friend. If you kill her, you'll lose any chance you've had of being my friend. Same goes with Bonnie and Jeremy. Life is precious to me, even though I'm a vampire, I know it's the only one I have and I shouldn't ruin it with guilt because I 'accidentally' rip someone's head off. You have to let your human side through to not kill people just because you don't get what you want. You have to be merciful. If it makes people think you're weak, so what?" I paused for a moment, letting it sink it. I studied his face. He seemed to be thoughtful.

"Do you not feel guilt?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled and met my eyes. His blue green eyes were like a storm of regret and guilt. "I killed my mother. Of course I feel guilt. I got Henrik killed. The amount of guilt I have is unspeakable. I can barely act human without feeling guilt." He admitted the last part so very quietly, that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't be able to hear him.

I frowned and I could almost feel the sadness and pity creep into my eyes.

"You have to forgive yourself for all the people you've killed. That was the past. This is the present. You have the future to make up for your mistakes." I told him softly and smiled a little. "Don't go killing people willy-nilly just because they did something to you. Kol was going to kill Jeremy and Elena. He was crazy you have to admit. Please don't kill my best friend. Do it for me if you can't do it for yourself." I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned, studying his expression.

"You are so very human Caroline, yet so very strong." He murmured and he turned his head. I saw the tears of guilt and remorse pool in his eyes, and I got up and walked over to him.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, either." I sat down on the couch next to him and hesitantly wrapped my arms around the hybrid's waist.

His head turned towards me and a tear dripped down his face.

"You have to forgive and forget. Let go of all the guilt and rage. Let it go."

I whispered softly, and the tears came like a waterfall, dripping down his face and leaving spots on his dark blue shirt.

I hugged him tightly and he buried his head in my shoulder. I found myself stroking his hair like he did to me just the night before.

He cried into my shirt for a good half an hour, sobbing out, _"I'm sorry" _and saying many names I had never even heard of. I stroked his soft dirty blonde hair all the while, amazed at the usually stoic hybrid's blubbering.

"It's okay," I repeated softly ever few moments. He pulled away after a few moments of silence and looked down sheepishly, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered again softly with a smile. His eyes were kinder now, less intense and terrifying.

"Thank you Caroline." He said giving me one of those rare genuine smiles. "I do not have words to express how much you have helped me. I owe you so much. You've changed me. Not completely, but it's a start. You were right. I do…love you…and I do believe that I can be saved-with your help." His words were sincere and he took my hand in his and held it like a lifeline.

I blinked in surprise and mumbled out, "You love me?"

He laughed softly, nervously and whispered. "I do, Caroline, I really think I do."

I gasped and smiled a little, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks. "You don't owe me anything, Klaus, you've saved my life twice."

He smiled almost shyly and he grabbed my other hand and stared into my eyes.


	4. Notes

**A/N: Enjoy! 3 I don't know if some of the font is weird or not, but if it is sorry, fanfiction hates me for some reason haha.**

* * *

"Caroline." He said slowly, still smiling.

I blinked nervously and looked down at our hands.

"Klaus." I said, copying the way he said it.

I looked back into his eyes and noticed that they kept glancing down at my lips.

I felt my blush deepen and he leaned forwards slowly. I found myself leaning to, but before our lips met, the front door slammed opened and there stood Tyler, his eyes yellow and staring furiously at us.

"What the hell, dick?" Tyler snarled as he walked over to Klaus and punched him before grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch.

"C'mon Caroline, let's go."

I ripped my hand out of his grasp again.

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "Have you not heard of privacy, knocking, or kindness?"

I shook my head and scoffed again. I turned my head to look for Klaus, but he was gone. The sound of a body hitting the wall met my ears and I whirled around to see him holding Tyler up against the wall by the neck.

"Don't you ever treat Caroline like that again, you hear me?" his veins were snaking under his yellow eyes.

Tyler stared at Klaus and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, my mom?" he struggled to pry Klaus' hand off his neck but failed epically. "That's right, she's dead because _you_ killed her!"

Klaus threw Tyler to the ground and glared at him. "Get out!" he barked.

Tyler got up off the ground and looked at me. I was just standing there, staring at the both of them in shock.

"Caroline." Tyler's voice was softer now, less demanding. "You can come if you want."

I looked at Klaus, who still had his eyes glued on Tyler. I looked back at my boyfriend and took a step towards him.

"Okay," I said timidly as we walked out the door. I avoided Klaus' eyes and I could feel his gaze digging holes into my back as the door swung shut behind us.

Two days passed without anyone hearing or seeing Klaus. Elena, Stefan,

Damon, Rebekah, Bonnie and Shane hadn't returned yet, and no one had heard anything from them. I was worried to death.

It was a Friday night, and I was home alone, my mom still at work. Tyler was still distant to me, and I caught him talking on the phone to Hayley but he just shrugged off my accusing stares and simply ended the conversations with Hayley by saying, _"I have to go…Okay, call me if you find your family or need any help. Bye."_

He'd flash a semi-eager smile at me and we'd go to dinner, or just talk, like everything was fine.

I was staring at my phone. The screen was pulled up to Tyler's contact information.

Insecurity flashed in me as I remembered what had happened last night.

**Flashback…last night, outside Tyler's house, 11 p.m…**

I stopped outside of his house and stared up at his window, which was on the second floor.

_'Should I go up there?' I wondered._

_ It had been kind of awkward since he walked into Klaus and I almost kissing…and he'd been the tiniest bit distant ever since. _

_Voices drifted down to my highly trained ears and I frowned in confusion. Who was he talking to?_

_"Hey Hayley." It was Tyler's voice and I felt jealousy arise in me when he said her name. He told me that there was nothing going on between them and that he hadn't heard from her in a while. Why did he lie to me? _

_Her voice broke through my thoughts and I realized that she was on speakerphone. _

_"Hey Ty! How's Mystic Falls doing? Same as it was 24 hours ago?" she laughed and I heard him laugh in response. _

_24 hours ago? Had they talked just last night? I had to fight every narcissistic nerve in my body to stop myself from barging up his stairs and into his room and asking him what the hell was going on._

_"Pretty much the same. You remember Elena and the Salvatore brothers right?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. What did they have to do with this?_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"They think they found a cure for vampirism! They're going to some random tropical island with Professor Shane." He explained._

_"Huh, sounds shady." She commented and I could picture her curious little smile on her nasty little face._

_"Yeah." He chuckled. "They were supposed to be back, but no one's heard anything from them. It's hard to stop Caroline from running over there to save them. I keep telling her that they're fine, but I got to admit, it's weird for them not to respond or let us know how they're doing."_

_"I'm sure they're fine…" it was silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was working for Shane…" _

_She sounded guilty and it took me a moment to process the words._

_"WHAT!?" I screeched and my self control snapped, I blurred into his house and up the stairs, throwing open his door._

_"You little bitch!" I snarled at the phone. "I always knew something wasn't right with you!"_

_Tyler stared at me, dumbfounded. The room was an awkward silence for a moment before she spoke up again. _

_"Caroline?"_

_I scoffed. "Obviously."_

_"Tyler can explain everything to you. I-I have to, um, go." She stuttered into the phone._

_"Okay," Tyler mumbled. "Uh, call me if you find anything or need help. Bye."_

_The phone clicked as she hung up._

_I whirled around to face Tyler. "Oh, yes! Do explain why you're talking to that dirt bag!"_

Okay so, maybe she wasn't that bad, but she did hang all over Tyler for a while so I could distract Klaus. I was jealous, okay?

_He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and calmly explained how Hayley just wanted information on her parents, so she helped Shane. _

_I stared at him, "You could have told me."_

_He frowned a little, "She said it'd be best if you didn't know."_

_I scoffed and glared at him, "Of course she did."_

_I turned around to storm out of the house, but he appeared in front of me and shut the door._

_"Caroline." He said softly, and I looked away angrily. "I'm sorry, okay? Please forgive me?"_

_He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I stood there, his lips pressed against my forehead and frowned. He sighed and pulled me into a hug and my defenses melted away. _

_"Okay," I sighed. "I forgive you."_

_We talked for a while longer, before he had to go._

End of flashback…

I clicked on Tyler's phone and it started to ring...and ring…and ring…and ring.

'Hey, it's Tyler, I can't get to my phone right now, leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Bye.'

I sighed and hung up, throwing my phone across the room. I fell backwards on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_'Why couldn't I be a normal teenager? All the drama I would have would be not getting cheer captain, or some girl trying to steal my boyfriend! Not having a thousand year old hybrid in love with me, all my friends on some deserted island looking for a curse, and my boyfriend talking to __her__!' _I grumbled in my head.

I looked at the clock after lying on my bed in pity for a while. _9 p.m. _

I was craving a hamburger, surprisingly enough. I got up off the bed and walked into my kitchen, hoping we had some frozen meat in our freezer that I could cook.

Freezer burnt ice cream, chicken patties, waffles, and… yes! On the top shelf was two hamburger patties wrapped in plastic bags, ready to be thawed and cooked. I pulled them out and stuck them in the sink.

My stomach grumbled again, and I pulled my emergency blood bag out from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. Pouring it into a mug, I sat on my couch in my living room and drank it slowly, savoring the taste.

My craving for hamburger went away and I sighed in frustration, throwing the half-thawed meat back into the freezer.

I took out the plug in the sink and was beginning to dry off my hands when the doorbell rang. I took the towel to the door and looked outside.

"Hello?" I called, but there was no response. "Klaus, if that's you, I don't know why you bother ringing the door when you've all ready been invited in!" I growled irritatedly as I opened the front door and looked around again.

I looked down and finally noticed a small blue box lying on the ground with a white ribbon tied around it.

_What's this?_

I picked it up and opened it curiously. Inside lay a piece of paper, folded up many times, and a small necklace that said _Caroline_ on it in small cursive letters.

I picked up the note and walked over to sit down on my couch, getting ready to read it. Unfolding it, I gasped as I realized who's handwriting it was in.

_Dear Caroline,_

**TBC... ;)**


	5. The Letter

**A/N: Omg. Thank you guys for all the follows/favorites/reviews! I never expected to get like 10 followers, and I have like almost 40! **

**I'm curious, if you follow the story, that means you've read it right? It's weird not getting that many reviews because it helps me know if I'm doing a good job or not, so thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!(: [It's okay if you don't review, i usually dont on some stories becuz im too lazy haha!]**

**And I thought it was funny how so many people were saying this thing that they thought would happen but... well, I'm just gonna say...read it and find out! (;**

**hehe enough of my rambling! **

* * *

_Dear Caroline,_

_ Remember when I first told you that I loved you? Well I'm going to say it again and again, all through this letter. I love you. YOU. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you this in person, but I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Please, don't just throw this away- __keep reading__. _

_First, know that __I love you__…but I think I love Hayley too…I'm not sure if it's a sisterly love or not, but I've gone to help her and figure it out. Hayley and I have been talking more then I care to acknowledge, and she needs my help, Care! She can't find her family or anything about them and it's tearing her apart. This isn't goodbye for good, that's for sure, but it's a goodbye for now. You deserve that much._

_ When I first walked into his home, and I saw the way he was looking at you, and I heard the things he said, I knew that he loved you more than I possibly could with Hayley in my life. What friend would I be if I just kicked her out of my life? She helped me through some of the toughest times, and I need to be there for her like she was for me. I'm going to her for a little while, just to figure out my feelings, like I said earlier. She knows how I think I feel, and she feels the same way…_

_Please don't hate me, Caroline._

_We'll see each other one day, we have forever, remember?_

_Tyler_

I stared down at this beautiful yet tragic and infuriating letter in my hand. Tears dripped down my face and stained the letter as I re-read it.

"_I think I love Hayley too…" _I said out loud in a mocking voice and scoffed, crumpling it up in a ball and throwing at the ground as hard as I could.

"Damn you Tyler!" I screamed at no one in particular. "Why can't you be here for me too?!"

"Honey?" my mom walked into the living room with a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

She took one look at my tear-stained face and frowned deeply, coming over and sitting next to me.

"T-T-Tyler left again…" I sobbed, burying my head into her shoulder. "For H-Hayley."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"That stupid boy." I heard her murmur and she looked at the ground and finally noticed the note crumpled up on the ground.

"Did he write this?" she asked me, pushing the hair out of my face.

I sniffled loudly and nodded.

I watched her face as she read over the letter. "Hayley's that girl that helped him through breaking the sire bond, huh?"

A tear dripped off my face and hit my shirt as I nodded solemnly.

"Aw, Caroline." She looked at my pitiful expression and hugged me, rocking back and forth. I cried into her shirt for a while before drifting off. I vaguely remember walking to my bed and crawling under the covers, not bothering to take off my clothes and put on my pajamas.

I was deep asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillows, heartbreak touching my heart even in sleep.

I knew no peace.

I was standing at the front door to Tyler's house. Some part of me knew it was when Hayley and Tyler were pretending to be together so I could distract Klaus.

I knocked loudly and waited for an answer, but I got none. I stood there for a second later. He must not be here right now. I sighed and turned around, starting to walk down the stairs.

Someone grunting and groaning finally reached my ears and I span around, throwing open the door. I felt my crazy imagination kick in as I walked up to Tyler's bedroom and threw open that door too. The sight I saw made me sick.

"Oh Tyler! Thank you so much for helping me find my 'family'! I could never do it without you!" Hayley was lying on the bed, definitely considered un-presentable at the moment, with her legs wrapped around Tyler's waist like the true whore I always knew she was.

A smirk spread across Tyler's face. "Any time, babe!" he grunted and groaned more and I finally realized that they hadn't noticed me yet. "So-ugh-much better-" he groaned and kissed Hayley. I felt bile rise in my throat. "Then" he made an animalistic growl and finished his sentence. "Caroline."

'Better than me?' I thought glumly and gasped. Tears trickled down my face. And Hayley spoke, or well, in her case, screamed. "Of course I am!" and with a wink, I felt my body falling to the floor.

I sat up in my bed with a whimper.

It was a dream… I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Of course my over-imaginative self just had to dream…THAT. I groaned in frustration and threw myself back down onto my pillow, shutting my eyes.

The next morning, I woke to sunlight peaking through my curtains. Of course it would be a sunny day!

_Be positive, Caroline_! A small part of me whispered and I nodded to myself.

A gleam caught my eye and I looked over at my nightstand. The sun was shining on the necklace from Tyler.

_'My mom must have put it there last night.'_ I realized. I found myself starting to think about the dream, but quickly banished it from my mind. I wasn't going to even consider that possibility. _He said he loved ME. He wouldn't do that to me._

Sitting up slowly, I stretched and looked at the nightstand again. My phone was on charger, along with the note from _him_ folded neatly and sitting peacefully next to the box.

I scowled at the note and opened my top drawer and shoved in the back, not wanting to even look at it.

Voices drifted to my ears and I curiously listened in.

"No word from Elena, the Salvatores, or Rebekah?"

I heard the faint buzz of someone else talking on the phone, but it was too faint to make out, despite my super hearing.

"They just found the site?"

The other person spoke and she sighed.

"Poor Elena. I can't believe he would do that. I remember Caroline telling me about how close they were."

It was quiet again and my mom spoke one last time.

"Okay…uh huh…buh-bye."

I heard her shut her phone and there was a knock on my door a moment later.

"Come in," I called. My mom waked in and smiled sadly.

"Damon left Stefan, Elena, and Rebekah. That was Professor Shane. He said that Jeremy, Bonnie and him are all right, but he can't find the others anywhere."

I let my tired brain process the information and my jaw dropped.

"Damon LEFT Elena? What the hell?" I gasped. "He loves her! Oooo! I'm going to kick him so hard in the balls when they get back!"

She raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip. "Sorry."

She chuckled a bit. "I put your necklace on the dresser last night." She nodded to it.

"I know." I smiled a bit and stretched again. "Thanks."

"Any time Caroline." She handed me a mug of blood, smiled awkwardly and backed out of my room, shutting the door.

I felt tears come to the surface as I threw the necklace in my drawer. I couldn't cry for him. I wouldn't. Taking a deep breath, I downed the glass of blood and got up.

I needed some fresh air, that's for sure.

I got dressed and decided I knew just where I would go.

Walking towards the front door, I called to my mom.

"Hey mom? I'm going to go get some fresh air for a while, clear my head and stuff, y'know?"

"Okay! You got your phone?"

"Yeah!" I called back as I shut the door behind me.

I walked on the sidewalk to my car and slid into the front seat, shutting the door behind me.

Yes, this would definitely help me…I hope. I thought as I backed out of the driveway and headed to my destination.

* * *

**A/N: So many people were saying they thought the letter was from Klaus...Were you surprised it was from Tyler instead?**

** I had to get Tyler out of the picture so Caroline can go to Klaus ;) **

**hehe...**

**TBC...**


	6. You Found Me

**Sorry for not updating is such a long time, I was having some writers block & I wasn't wanting to write for a while...**

**Anyways, enjoy the ****last**** chapter of ****_Lessons Best Learned the Hard Way._**

**xoxo**

* * *

-0-

I walked through the woods for a good twenty minutes at a normal human pace, loving the smell of pine. I walked to the place where I had first gotten to know Tyler, where I helped him.

_The old Lockwood property…_

I walked down the stairs into the old jail-like room and yanked on the doors as hard as I could, their hinges breaking easier than I expected with a loud creak. I threw the doors behind me and stepped into the room. Memories washed over me, and I felt a tear slip through my defenses and down my cheek.

Stupid, stupid Tyler. How could he? Was I really that easily replaceable? Like a battery he could just throw out when its charge is gone? After everything I've been though- we've been through? I stared at new chains lying half-connected to the ground and remembered my dad getting hurt by Tyler on accident.

My eyes drifted across the room and landed on an engraving in the wall.

_Tyler & Caroline_

A heart was carved around our names and anger and sadness welled up in me.  
Klaus' face flashed through my mind and I remembered how reluctant he was to heal me. Tyler's face reappeared and I screamed in rage, ripping the chains out of the floor and throwing them as hard as I could at the wall. The room shook and I looked around nervously.

_Surely I didn't throw them that hard?_ I looked down at my hands, surprised to see them bleeding and ripped in some places from the older spots on the chains. I took a deep breath and my hand healed. The room shook violently again and I panicked, running out as fast as I could. I hit a strong, muscular body and gasped, staring up into a familiar face.

"Caroline…?" Klaus said looking down at my face in confusion.

I stared up at him for a few seconds and blinked, finally realizing I had been bawling for a while.

"Leave me alone." I spat and turned on my heel and started to run the other direction. I ran into Klaus' body again and scowled.

"Go away, Klaus." I snarled and turned to go again, but he grabbed my arm forcefully. "Tell me what's wrong. I heard you screaming miles away!"

I glared up at his face and stared into his eyes. His eyes were full of sympathy and curiosity, to my surprise. Sometimes I forgot how much he actually cared for me. He had saved my ass countless times.

"Tyler left." My voice broke and I averted his eyes, staring at the ground. "To be with Hayley." I whispered so faintly even he had to strain to hear it, and he said nothing for a moment. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, before he let go of my arm, and took my face in both of his hands, making me look at him.

"I'm truly sorry, Caroline." He said, and I could have sworn I saw…dare I say…love?…in his eyes.

"He said goodbye through a note…" I sniffled out and he scowled. "I d-don't know why I'm even telling you this." I gave a weak chuckle and Klaus removed his hands, puling me to his chest in tender hug.

So I get another look at his soft side… a voice in me whispered.

The dams broke and I found myself shaking and crying uncontrollably into his chest, him simply standing there and holding me, occasionally stroking my hair.

"He's not worth your tears." He said suddenly, and I looked up at him. "Let me see this note of his."

"It's at my house." I mumbled into his chest.

"C'mon." he whispered.

I sniffled and nodded, and we blurred through the forest before appearing at my car.

Tears still streamed down my face and Klaus stared at me sadly for a moment before walking over to me and cautiously grabbing the key out of my jacket pocket.

"Get in, love." He whispered and I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself up.

We drove in silence for a few moments, before I felt my hand tugged gently off of my lap.

I looked over at him, but his face was still trained on the road, like nothing had happened. My eyes drifted down towards our hands. Our fingers were intertwined and they fit perfectly together, like they were made for each other. My heart warmed at the sight and he gave my hand a squeeze. I looked back up at him and he smiled as I squeezed his hand back.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to my house.

-0-

We walked into my home, and I immediately knew my mom wasn't home. I couldn't smell her faint floral perfume, or hear the steady beating of her heart.

"In your room?" Klaus asked me gently and I nodded. We made our way down the hall and I opened my door. I walked slowly over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer, dug to the back and pulled out the necklace and the note, throwing it on the bed.

Klaus sat on my bed and picked up the necklace, studying it silently for a moment before picking up the note.

I sat down with a thud in my big comfy chair in the corner and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them.

"He's right about the part where I love you more than he ever could. " his voice was barely there and I glanced up immediately.

I wiped my eyes and blushed a deep pink, immediately burying my face in my thighs.

_Would it be wrong of me to move on so quickly?_ Part of me wondered while I slowly peered up at Klaus through my lashes.

_Tyler moved on faster than this, Caroline._ A voice deep inside of me told me and I looked Klaus in the eye.

"You love me?" I managed to stutter out as I stared at this handsome creature sitting on my bed, Tyler's letter in hand.

"Of course I love you Caroline." He said. "I have saved your ass countless times." A wolfish grin appeared on his face and I felt myself blush again.

"I always thought you just had feelings for me…I didn't know they were this far along." I mumbled and moved my legs so I could no longer hide behind them.

Klaus stood up and walked over to me, reaching his hand down to help me up.

I took it immediately and he pulled me up in one swift movement into his strong arms. I looked timidly up at him and sniffled, rubbing my tear-swollen eyes.

His lips upturned in a little smile before leaning down and kissing me without hesitation.

I kissed him back. Tyler was gone. Why shouldn't I move on too? I couldn't be that girl whose world fell apart just because her boyfriend went to be with someone else.

Our kiss was full of love and promise.

We pulled away and I blushed for the billionth time that day.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered and I smiled up at him.

"What does this mean?" I whispered back, gesturing to use with my eyes.

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked boldly back, falling backwards and dragging me down with him onto my bed.

I shrieked and laughed when I landed on him, rolling off of his warm body immediately.

_No temptations. I wasn't ready to go _there _just yet._

"I don't want it to be anything serious just yet…I need time to…" I trailed off and turned my head to look at his face.

"I understand Caroline." He kissed my forehead sweetly and smiled at me, twirling a piece of my long blonde hair with one of his hands.

I beamed and him and snuggled closer to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Always and forever?" I whispered almost hesitantly, using the same words his family used.

"Always and forever, my love." He whispered back and I looked up at him, happiness in my eyes.

His lips captured mine in a kiss, and I knew that he loved me.

_Tyler is going to have to learn his lesson the hard way._

_fin_

* * *

_]Fin is what writers put to mean finished, right? I'm really dumb when it comes to FF terms :P]_

**_READ ME:_**

_I enjoyed writing this story so much! _

_If you like Caroline/Klaus or Caroline/Damon stories, check out my story titled __Everything Changes._

_It's about Caroline as the main character instead of Elena. There are some minor differences to the actual show, but I'm kind of making up changes and adding little plot twists here and there!_

_Thanks for all your support! (:_


	7. AN

Would any of you like another one-shot or a sequel to this? Or do you lovely people think it's great as is?

Also, if you like Klaroline or Daroline fics, I'm currently writing a story where Caroline is the main character instead of Elena. The story is called _Everything Changes_, and I'd love for you guys to check it out?

Thanks beautiful peeps!


End file.
